gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Sraak
Uzil (later Vold) Sraak was a high general in the Locust Horde during the Lambent War, then demoted to lieutenant during the Locust War. Biography Lambent War Seven cycles after the onset of the Lambent War, Sraak was in the Royal Palace of the Inner Hollow when two members of the Bloodied Vanguard, Vold RAAM and Skorge, marched inside. Sraak was outraged at this, as RAAM had not only abandoned the Outer Hollow, but also declared the war against the Lambent lost. RAAM said that if Sraak were to leave the safety of the Inner Hollow, then he would see the truth in it. Sraak informed him that despite having the loyalty of the Bloodied Vanguard, there are other fronts to the war besides the Gorgon Line, and that it was to be held by RAAM, not eviscerated. RAAM retorted, saying that perhaps Sraak should have stood by the Vanguard and shown them how it was done. Skorge cautioned RAAM, reminding him that this was to be a negotiation. Sraak then said that RAAM was a defeated leader marching a battered army, and should kneel in shame for his cowardice, and that his presence in the Palace meant the entirety of the South Hollow lay undefended, threatening the safety of the Queen. RAAM then stated that he would speak with the Queen, showing her that the war is lost, and that Sraak's incompetence would lead the Locust Horde to a cowardly end. RAAM then attempted to engage in a fistfight with Sraak, but Sraak overpowered him, headbutting him, and slamming him onto a table. He then proceeded to punch him in the face, leaving him bloodied and wheezing, whilst stating that RAAM was an embarrassing example of what the Bloodied Vanguard had to offer, and that they would unfortunately have to endure his command even longer. Sraak then threw RAAM to the floor in front of Skorge, and ordered them to return to the Gorgon Front, to die for Queen and Horde with honor. Sraak watched as Skorge dragged RAAM's body out of the Palace. Queen Myrrah then came out of the shadows, asking Sraak what RAAM's desire was. Sraak replied that he refused to present his case, but insisted to speak directly to her. Myrrah then asked if the war was lost, though Sraak assured her that the Hollows were safe. He then added that tension could not be afforded in the ranks, and that the Drones loyal to RAAM would be swayed to his intentions, be it desertion or civil war. Sraak then stated that RAAM betrayed his oath, making his allegiances known. Myrrah asked why Sraak would let him walk free, to which Sraak replied that he would know the Queen's desires, to whom he defers all things. Myrrah stated this to be a wise decision, and to do what he must.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part One Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM Part One'' *''The Rise of RAAM Part Two'' *''The Rise of RAAM Part Three'' *''The Rise of RAAM Part Four'' *''Gears of War 4 (Multiplayer only)'' References Category:Locust Horde Category:Males Category:Locust Generals Category:Locust Characters